


It must be a joke

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Georgelina (George Weasley/Angelina Johnson) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Maybe it is and maybe it's not.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley
Series: Georgelina (George Weasley/Angelina Johnson) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047604





	It must be a joke

Our tale begins in George and Angelina Weasley's house, they're discussing the last letter their son Frankie sent them from Hogwarts.

George said, "There's no way he's dating that Esme girl from next door, Ang."

Angie shrugged. "Maybe he is though."

George smirked. "Really? You really think that our Frankie is dating the poor girl from next door? They've been pranking each other back and forth since they were five for Merlin's sake!"

Angie stated, "Maybe that wasn't because they hated each other, Georgie. Maybe they did that because they like each other. Ever considered that?"

George replied, "Maybe, but you have to remember that our son is a practical joker like myself; so I'm not believing it until I see it for myself. Until then, I'll just keep on thinking it must be another one of his jokes."


End file.
